The Beauty of Love
by countrymusic614
Summary: True Love is found under the most unexpected situations. AH, Canon Couples
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any way, shape, or form. I'm just saying.

A/N: So, this is only my second story and my first Twilight one. I'm just gonna wing it and see where it goes.

BPOV

Alice had been my best friend for thirteen years. And in two months, she would be marrying my brother. It was a little strange.

"Bella," Alice whined, "There is so much to do. So much organizing to take care of. I'm never going to get it all done!"

"Alice. Calm down. Its _two_ months away. You have plenty of time. I mean you only got engaged last week; you didn't have to pick a date so close to now. Especially with your expectations of a wedding," I rationalized. This girl was the best party planner I know. There was no way she was going to screw this one up, not her own wedding.

"Bella, you have to help me, you just have to," Alice pleaded. Her eyes looked so sad that I couldn't say no. But I did prefer to stay out of the way when it came to party plans. And that's what this was for Alice, a really important and special party.

"What's a maid of honor for?" I sighed.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Alice squealed and gave me a tight hug. I smiled; I liked to see Alice happy. It made me happy.

"Okay, so I figure the easiest part has to be the line-up for walking down the aisle, right? Jasper already told me who was going to be on his side and I know my girls so this is simple." Wow, I didn't realize she would start now.

"Okay… Who are the rest your bridesmaids?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well there is you, of course. Then there is Rosalie, Angela and Jessica. And then for Jasper, we have his best man Edward; I don't think you've met him yet. Then we have Emmett, Mike and Ben. I think we should but Rose with Mike, Ang with Em and Jess with Ben. What do you think?" Alice asked as she pulled out a pen and binder labeled WEDDING in big letters across the front.

"I don't know, I mean I think Jess has _always_ had a thing for Mike so maybe if you put them together, they'll hit it off," I said, considering.

"But then Rose would have to be with Ben and he is way too short," Alice replied, tapping her pen against her lower lip.

"Well, put Rose with Em, they may hate each other but Emmett is just the right height. Mike with Jess and Angie with Ben."

"That… just might work!" Alice squealed, scribbled away. I laughed and sipped my warm hot chocolate.

I had agreed to meet Alice here a few days ago because she had some _news_ to tell me, which happened to be that I was the maid of honor at her and my brother's wedding. We were in our favorite coffee joint, although neither of us really liked coffee. I settled for hot chocolate while Alice drank her tea. It was quiet here and that's what we loved about it.

"What about colors? I was thinking pink and silver? Too cliché?" Alice went on, mumbling mostly to herself.

"I don't know I think it would be pretty," I smiled at her; she was franticly scribbling like no tomorrow. That's another thing about Alice, when she wants to do something, she gets it done. As soon as humanly possible.

"Alice, you have two months. You don't have to do it all now," I reminded her.

Alice sighed, "I know." She put her pen down and looked at me, her face content. I could tell she was truly happy with my brother.

"Anyway," Alice put her moment of contentment aside, "I was thinking we could all have dinner together. Me, you, Jasper and Edward. That way, you and Jaz can catch up, we can go over wedding plans and you can meet Edward. Who knows, maybe you two will hit it off."

"Oh, Alice. Please," I rolled my eyes; she was forever trying to set me up with men I had no interest in. And this Edward guy would be the same as all the others.

"Come on Bella, give him a chance. You haven't even met him yet," Alice crossed her arms and pouted.

"Let me guess," I raised my eyebrows, "He's taller than me, strong, well-built, a gentleman, with dark hair. Oh, and eternally boring like all the rest. Am I right?"

"Not fair," Alice complained, "It's not hard to be taller than _you_, Bella."

I rolled my eyes, "So not the point. And look at you shrimpy, you're not one to talk."

Alice laughed and stuck her tongue out at me, "But seriously, come over tonight. Edward has his ass permanently glued to our couch because of Jazzy's new Xbox, so he'll already be there. Seven, k?"

"Oh, Alice," I whined, I wanted to spend my night watching reruns of Gilmore Girls and eating my favorite, Smores ice cream, by Ben and Jerry's. Ben and Jerry were two men in my life that were very important to me. Wow, I'm _pathetic_.

"I'll see you then, love," Alice smiled as she gathered her things, and picked up the remainder of her tea. She waved as she scampered out to her car.

I Sighed, _oh Alice_. What to do with her sometimes. I picked up my hot chocolate cup and threw it out on the way out the door. I ran to my car as it was cold outside.

As I headed home, I started thinking about this _Edward._ Why hadn't I met him before? I mean if him and Jazz were such great friends, why had we never been introduced? What is his story? Why does Alice seem to think he's so special? _Oh, who am I kidding? Alice thinks every guy is special as long as she can convince me to go out with him. Oh, Alice._

I got home and hopped in the shower, preparing for the dinner tonight. I knew at Alice and Jasper's it was nothing too fancy but I didn't want to look like I just rolled out of bed.

I let my hair fall in loose chestnut curls, I was thinking about highlights but that was yet to be decided. I put on light make-up, a pair of nice, dark jeans and a flowy white top. To top it off I wore my signature black high-heeled boots. They were cue in a biker-chic sort of way but never slutty enough to be called a slut. They always seemed to get a guy's attention.

I picked up desert, simple frosted cupcakes on my way and pulled up just a few minutes after seven. Alice was going to kill me, even if it was only 7:03.

"Bella!" Alice called from the kitchen when Jasper answered the door. Jasper and I exchanged the typical brother-sister hug, he would complement the haircut I didn't get and I would tell him how great he looked with all the exorcise he wasn't getting.

I walked into the kitchen and gave Alice a hug before setting down the cupcakes.

"You didn't have to bring anything! But thanks so much," She smiled and I returned it. I stirred the pasta as she picked apart the lettuce for the salad.

"You look a little extra cute tonight; maybe you'd have a better impression if you showed up on time!" Alice scolded.

"Oh please, I was 3 minutes late."

"Four actually," Came a soft velvety voice from behind me.

_Here comes the moment of truth._

**So! R&R if you want more, if I don't get a response I'm not gonna bother continuing! Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions for me! Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I got a few reviews saying they liked it so I shall continue. Let me know if you like, any suggestions, feedback, would be awesome, thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way. It'd be cool if I did though… **

Alice smirked and motioned me to turn around, "See, I'm not the only one who noticed you were late."

I sighed and turned around, ready with a smart ass comment. All thoughts flooded out of my head when I saw him though.

Every girl has a dream guy, right? You know, the one you picture when trying to fall asleep at night. I always pictured mine as tan with dark hair and dark, very muscular but with a sweet puppy dog look about him. Apparently I was wrong.

Edward was tall and very pale. Not the sickly pale that some guys have, the sweet pale with just the right hint of color. He was lean with the slightest hint of tone; you could see it in his arms, which were neatly folded over his chest. He had a slight smirk plastered on his face, his green eyes lighting up with humor. His hair topped off his entire _image_ thing. _Image? Did I really just think that? _It was bronze with a coppery tint running through the entire thing. It was messy, sort of like he had just woken up. _He_ was my dream guy.

"I… um… excuse me," I rushed out of the room, blush creeping up into my cheeks. His eyebrows crinkled as I pushed past him and I heard Alice let out an audible giggle.

"Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to offend her," I heard his worried, velvety voice from a distance.

"Edward," Alice laughed, "If I told you what just happened, your ego would get so big there would be no breathing room in here. Just go play Xbox with Jazz 'til dinner is ready."

"But, if I offended her, I really would like to apologize," I hear him mumble.

"Jasper told me that he was set on beating you in COD tonight and he's using this as practice time," Alice pushed.

And just like that he was gone, like a bat outta hell. _Boys. Boys and Video games._

I tiptoed back past the living room, where the boys were wrestling on the couch for first player, back into the kitchen with Alice.

She noticed my presence because she pointed to the tomatoes as a silent way of telling me to start chopping.

"You didn't tell me he was beautiful," I whispered ever so softly, knowing she'd hear me. I saw the corners of her mouth go up but she said nothing, for once.

I continued to chop the tomatoes, trying to focus on not cutting my fingers off instead of Edward. Of course, that didn't work to well.

"Fuck!" I screamed shrilly and my face paled as I looked down at my finger. Blood was dripping and I could smell the salt. I had always had a weird tendency to smell blood, like some people had the ability to smell snow. But of course, most people didn't pass out at the sight of snow.

"Alice," I said weakly, my head spinning. I could hear footsteps coming towards the kitchen but I was to dizzy to care.

"Bella!" Alice cried, seeing my finger and dropping the spoon she was stirring the pasta with.

I felt myself slipping, feeling the room fade from black to metallic silver until the black just took over.

EPOV

I hadn't meant to offend her, really I hadn't. I was just joking about being late but she seemed so flustered and ran out of the room thirty seconds after I said something.

I tried talking to Alice but she just convinced me to go back to playing COD, I mean there was no way I was letting Jasper beat me. Not a chance in hell.

I walked back into the living room where Jasper had his headset on and had stolen first player from me.

I tackled him to the ground; I had won first player fair and square. No one could beat me at a Nacho eating contest. _No one_.

"What the fuck?" Jasper growled, holding the controller as far away from me as possible.

"I won," I gasped back, fighting for the controller, eventually grabbing it from his hands.

"Fuck off," Jasper whined and settled on grabbing the second player controller. I had to admit Jasper was getting better but it wasn't fair that my mind was somewhere else completely. Thoughts of Bella flooded my mind, but why? I had only met her a few minutes ago.

I had only seen her once before, in a picture. When Jasper and Alice had first moved in, I came over to help Jasper move the heavy stuff because Alice was too tiny to be much help at all. We had just moved in the book case and Alice started right away with filling with her favorite recipe books and her many volumes of the Do's and Don'ts of Fashion. _I swear, the only reason I know that because Jasper complains about how they miss with his Zen when playing COD/. And they sort of do, to be honest. _

I brought up a rather heavy box for Alice and when I looked inside it was filled with what looked like photo albums. I was curious and opened one that was labeled _Sisters Forever and Always_, mostly because I knew Alice didn't have a sister.

The front picture was of Alice and Bella; they looked like they were in their teens. Alice was on Bella's back giving her a kiss on the cheek and Bella was laughing at something.

I saw the picture and quickly closed the album, Jasper had walked in. I don't know why but I suddenly felt ashamed, like I shouldn't have seen it, like I was meant to see this girl in person.

Ever since I had always wanted to meet Bella, but our timing when at Jasper's was always a little off. Today, seeing her in the kitchen, I knew there was something special about her, something different.

"Fuck!" I heard a high pitched voice squeal, it brought me out of my daze. I immediately dropped my controller, knowing it was Bella. Jasper followed suit and we came just in time to see Bella drop to the floor.

I lunged and caught her head just before it hit the floor.

"What do we do?" exclaimed Alice, "Do we call 911?"

"No Alice," Jasper laughed. How could he think this is _funny_? It was his _sister!_

"Put a towel on her hand to stop the bleeding and I'll get some gauze and medical tape. She passes out when she sees blood; she'll come around in a few minutes," Jasper explained."

Alice immediately found a dark blue towel to wrap around her hand and I wiped the hair away from her face. I felt her move beneath me and slowly her eyes fluttered open.

Her eyes were the warmest swirl of chocolate brown, the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were big and round, they reminded me of Bambi's eyes.

"What happened?" She whispered, looking up at me weakly.

"You cut your hand and you saw the blood," Jasper explained as he walked back into the room with his medical supplies. Bella nodded and turned her attention back to me.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," I smiled, "I'm Edward Cullen."

**A/N: I decided to try and get Edward's POV in there too. Most other stories I read never seem to get the bro side of Edward, like his thoughts on when he's chillin with his boys. It's always always always anout Bella so I decided to add a little in there.**

**R&R and if I get enough reviews, there will be more to come 3**

**Don't forget! Feedback is appreciated :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really happy about all the feedback I've been getting :D Thanks so much guys(: I'm glad y'all liked the last chapter and hopefully you guys will like this one too. I'm sorry I didn't get it to you sooner; I haven't been feeling well lately, my beloved grandmother passed and It's been crazy. BUT! As an apology this will be an extra-long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to the great Stephanie. I own nothing but this plot line. (:**

BPOV

"Here Bella, let me see that hand of yours," Jasper said, breaking the silence. I wasn't sure what to say to Edward after his awkward introduction, so we just stared at each other for a few moments.

I held out my hand that had the towel wrapped around it and looked away.

"So Bella, it's nice to finally meet you," Edward smiled, assumingly trying to distract me from my Jasper wrapping the gauze around my finger.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said softly, looking up at him. He smiled. He had the sweetest smile.

Jasper pulled me to my feet by my other hand once he was done, "Well Bella, hoping that is the only disaster of the night, I think it's time we have dinner."

I nodded in agreement and Alice sent the boys to the table while we brought everything out. I wasn't much help though because I only had one hand.

As Edward and Jasper were seated next to each other, I sat next to Alice, across from Edward. My heartbeat got faster as I looked up at him, and that caused the throbbing pain in my finger to come back.

I took in a sharp breath and bit my lip. Edward's face glanced at me with concern.

"I'm okay, it just hurts a little is all," I explained and he nodded, his eyes never leaving mine.

Alice cleared her throat, "So, dig in."

I snapped my attention back to the scene in front of mine, I reluctantly pulled my eyes from Edward's sparkling green ones.

"So, Bells, how have you been?" Jasper asked.

I grabbed a piece of garlic bread before answering Jasper, "I've been good. Of course, you'd know that if you hadn't been glued to your Xbox for a week and a half."

"Well, I had to get some practice in to try to beat Eddie here," Jasper jabbed Edward in the shoulder.

Edward grinned at me and wiggled his eyebrows, "I am the COD champ."

"Oh, well aren't you proud," I said, sarcasm in my voice. He looked almost genuinely hurt. _Almost. _

Alice watched us intently, glancing at Jasper, who had a small smile on his face. I ignored them

I looked down at my plate and pushed the pasta around my plate.

"Hey Bella, I think I forgot something in the kitchen, will you come help me look for it?" Alice hinted, she was nothing but subtle.

I sighed and followed her into the kitchen reluctantly and I could hear Edward chuckling behind me. _Cocky Bastard._ He maybe be sex on legs and slightly beautiful but his ego deserved to be taken down quite a few notches.

"You like him," Alice stated as soon as we were safely tucked away in the kitchen.

"He's cocky," I retorted, sticking my tongue out at her.

"It doesn't matter, Alice responded, "You like him and you know it."

"What are we, four?" I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest and looking down at the ground.

Alice giggled, "Edward and Bella, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-"

"Enough!" I growled.

Alice giggled, took my hand, and led me back to the dining room.

Edward and Jasper looked up at us.

"Did you find it?" Edward chuckled.

"Oh yes I did," Alice beamed, "Edward, Bella likes you."

I gasped in shock, "Alice!"

A blush rose into my cheeks and my eyes darted back in forth, looking for an escape. The front door. I rushed out of the room, mumbling an excuse me as I left.

I can't believe she had said that! Why would she do that? _Bitch._

I sat outside on the front steps for a few minutes, wallowing in my own self-pity. I heard the front door open behind me, but I ignored it, figuring it was Alice.

"Bella," his velvety voice said from behind me.

"Go away Edward," I said quietly, not being able to muster up the courage to turn around and face him.

"Bella, I don't want you to worry about what Alice said. She was just being Alice. And it if it means anything, I like you too," He said softly, sitting beside me.

I looked up at him, "I feel like we're in middle school."

"Me too," Edward laughed.

I sighed. As cocky as he could be, a part of me believed it was just an act. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. He also seemed sweet, but how much of that can I really believe? Every guy seems sweet when you first meet him and I had been down that road many times before.

"There's something about you Bella," He whispered, look at me intently.

"I don't know, Edward. My heart has been broken many times," I sighed, grimacing at the memory of Jacob.

"Bella, I know that if you give me a chance, you will realize that you can trust me with your heart."

"Okay," I whispered, my heart beating faster and faster.

"Isabella, will you come to dinner with me this Friday?" Edward smiled softly.

I nodded my head meekly, seeing that my voice had abandoned me in my time of need. He smiled, grabbed my uninjured hand and helped me stand up.

"I'm looking forward to it, but I think we should go back inside before Alice's eyes pop out of her head," He gestured toward the window where Alice was peeking around the curtain.

I laughed and let him lead me inside, my hand still clasped in his.

"Aww," Alice chirped as we walked inside.

"So what happened?" She prodded as she followed us back to the dining room.

"As if you don't know," I sneered at her, I was still mad at her, even though it had worked out in my favor.

Alice giggled, "Maybe a little."

I sighed and sat back down, Edward's hand leaving mine.

He sat down across from me and smiled. Jasper, was stuffing his face. And Alice was sipping her champagne happily.

The rest of dinner was uneventful and I drove home thinking of Edward. I can honestly say that I truly was looking forward to our date.

The week was also uneventful; I went to work, came home, went to work and came home. On Thursday night, Edward called. I'm guessing he got my number from Jazz.

"Hello Bella," I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hi, Edward," I said softly. I couldn't stop smiling.

"So tomorrow, I want the date to be a surprise, if you don't mind. Dress casually and I'll pick you up at 7. Okay?"

"Okay," I breathed. How could I say no to something like that anyways? It was downright impossible.

"Good," I could hear the smile in his voice, "Well goodnight sweet Bella. Sweet dreams, I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Edward," I smiled and waited to hear the familiar click that he had hung up.

Afterwards, I took a shower and climbed into bed. I snuggled under my warm, fuzzy comforter and fell asleep dreaming of Edward once more.

I woke up Friday morning with a start, remembering that today was the day. I didn't have any appointments scheduled for today so there was no point for me to go into work.

About halfway through my morning bagel, I realized that there was no way I was going to be able to get ready by myself and I was crazy if I ever thought I could. And who was the best person to help me get ready? Rose.

"Hey Bella," Rose greeted me cheerfully when she picked up the phone.

"Hey Rose, I was wondering if you could help me get ready for a date tonight?" I asked shyly.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"But Rose it's only 9AM!" I replied, but she had already hung up. It had been about a year since I had a date so Rose was excited.

I finished my bagel calmly and was about to get up for a second cup of coffee when I heard a pounding at my apartment door. See? This is why my neighbors complain.

I opened the door, "Rose, I swear, every time you come over my neighbors file a complaint."

"Where are you going tonight?" Rose asked, pushing past me and walking towards my bedroom, make-up bag in hand.

"I don't know," I replied, following behind her, "He said dress casual but it's a surprise."

"Ugh. Men," Rose answered, her voice slightly muffled, as she was now digging through my closet.

"You need to go shower," Rose ordered sternly as she pulled things out, tossing the clothes into two separate piles.

"But Rose, the date isn't until 7," I whined.

"And you need to shower, do your nails, pore cleansing, make-up, hair, this is going to take hours," Rose explained. That all sounded like hell, but in her defense, I did ask her to help.

I showered and primped and prepped all day, with the help of Rose. It was 6:30 by the time we were done. She had dressed me in black ballet flats, dark skinny jeans and a cute purple top. My hair was left down and wavy, and my make-up done to perfection.

"So who is he?" Rose asked as we sat on the couch and waited.

"Edward, a friend of Alice and Jasper," I answered.

"Oh, is he nice? I don't think I've ever met him. How is Alice anyway? How is she handling everything? I haven't heard from her lately," Rose questioned. Rose had been quite busy at work lately so she hasn't heard much about Alice or the wedding.

"Well she figured out the line-up for the wedding," I said cautiously, knowing she really wouldn't like it because of who she had been paired up with.

Rose's eyes lit up.

"I'm walking with Edward because he's the best man, Angela with Ben, Jessica with Mike…"

"And I'm with Emmett," Rosalie scowled, "You know, I really can't stand that asshole. He thinks he's the shit and _newsflash _he's NOT."

I laughed and Rosalie glared at me, always such a drama queen. Just as she was about to go into a rant about how Alice wasn't being thoughtful about her feelings and how much of a jerk Emmett is, the doorbell rang.

Rose squealed so I squealed and we sounded like two teenage girls getting ready for their first date.

"Go on, I'll lock up on the way out. Have fun! Love you!" Rose called as I headed towards the door.

I opened it to see Edward's beautiful, smiling face.

"You look beautiful," He whispered, taking my hand, "Are you ready?"

I nodded and he led me out the door.

**A/N: Again, I apologize for **_**such**_** a long wait. With everything with being sick and my Grandma passing, things have been hectic. If you review, I'll write chapter 4 Faster ;)**


End file.
